


A Year of Pleasant Surprises

by KallenTheNightSwan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Melissa, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Mishaps, Character Development, F/M, Gen, Hints of "Zilo", I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internal Conflict, Lots of Firsts, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Canon, Slow Build, They are all in the 8th grade, lots of feels, lots of introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallenTheNightSwan/pseuds/KallenTheNightSwan
Summary: Milo knew Zack would be different from that very first day.He just didn't know that the new kid would become his best friend, and then proceed to him surprise him at every twist and turn.Melissa is just happy that Milo's happy...





	1. Will He Stay Or Will He Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Just got to say, I totally shipped these two right off the bat. We need more Zilo shippers, and I hope that this fic will help with that...
> 
> There were (and continues to be) so many undertones for these two - it's adorkable. If you really pay attention, you'll realize that in just the first few episodes, Zack's presence has changed many things for Milo. If you want me to expand and clarify, just ask in a comment.
> 
> But I'll try to point them out throughout this fic, and I'll keep close to canon as new episodes air until I reach the end of my story and start on the next (which will be high school - yay!).
> 
> Disclaimer: While this fanfic will run alongside canon... it's still technically an 'AU' and has canon divergences. Although I'll keep the characters... personalities/characteristics as close to canon as possible. I like to essentially take the existing character and put them in a different situation... and try to write how I think they'd respond or act or speak or feel, etc.
> 
> Okay, enough of my blabbering. Here's the first 'chapter'. I already have nineteen pages written, but I'm just going back through and editing them... but keep getting distracted with more ideas as more episodes air... 
> 
> Enjoy - Love Kallen

Milo Murphy can’t seem to fall asleep, because when looking back on his day, it’s almost a bit unreal. The happy feeling in his gut is almost overridden with trepidation.

The morning had started out the same as any other.

Milo had walked to the bus stop and stood in line just like he did every morning. And like every morning, the other kids immediately made sure to be at least five or more feet away from him (he never faulted them for it, though).

Except _today…_ _today,_ there was still someone standing next to him.

The new kid (it was so obvious that he was new) had smiled and introduced himself as ‘Zack’ as he _shook his hand_ . Milo remembers biting the inside of his cheek at the other’s reactions. Why’d they have to try to ruin it for him? He’s danger-prone, not a _leper_.

Luckily, Zack didn’t seem to care, and just kept his hand in Milo’s for a few seconds ‘too long’ as he looked behind him at the other guys suspiciously.

At least he had also seemed equally amused.

And he stood there, right next to Milo, waiting for an explanation from _him_.

Then Melissa walked over and stepped exactly six feet away. Yet another _obvious_ warning that Zack didn’t heed. In fact, he even leaned _in_ to see the scar Milo took a picture of to text to Melissa who was only _six feet away._

It was a small thing, but it was _different,_ and Milo was glad for a change. His life is already interesting (probably _too_ interesting), but this was a different kind of interesting.

Zack had asked _again_ after the photo just what was ‘going on’.

Normally he answers directly when he’s asked about his jinx (it’s best to put it right out there). It’s not something he’s shy about (he _can’t_ be) - but Milo couldn’t find it in him to do it that time.

Milo frowns to himself as he turns to stare up at the ceiling. Even now, he still doesn’t quite know why he didn’t just come right out with the truth. It’s not like his disposition is a _secret_.

But when he was standing there, he had figured that if he kept on being vague, and didn’t answer his question, that Zack would stay a little longer to find out.

“Well. He _did_.” Milo mumbles ruefully to himself with a quirk of his lips.

Curiosity almost killed the new kid.

Zack had stayed long enough to end up getting chased by a runaway drainage pipe (he’s glad he had for the foresight to pack an extra helmet), narrowly avoided getting burned alive, chased through Coyote Woods by a pack of wolves, then around town and into a sewer by an angry wolf with a beehive-turban; it was longer than even _Melissa_ lasted with him most times - and that was _after_ she got to know him, like - _years_ ago.

He’d never enjoyed one of his misadventures so much in a long time _._ Most of his trips to school were solo. But today’s catastrophes were a bit more fun with someone running along beside him (okay, Milo was a bit amused by the screaming, he has to admit).

And to think he almost let Zack ‘go his own way’.

Milo really never argued, when someone would apologize and express wanting to keep their distance in the past. But this time he just couldn’t do it.

After _just_ missing the bus, Zack could’ve said right then-and-there that he’ll _safely_ get to school, thank _you_ … but he _didn’t_ . Sure, Zack wasn’t _happy_ … but he _did_ follow Milo.

So really, why would Zack want to be _normal_ , when he could have spontaneous misadventures with _Milo_ instead?

Why would Zack want to sit safely on the school bus with all the other kids, and talk and socialize and laugh with all the other kids, when he could be running for his life and screaming at the top of his lungs with _Milo_ instead?

...Okay. It was a _really_ hard sell. Or it should have been.

Milo now kinda thinks that the new kid might be stranger than _he_ is.

Milo’s glad he argued and defended his position, because surprisingly that was all it took.

In hindsight, Zack really didn’t put up much of a fight, and just like that, the rest of the day Zack was smiling and there was no more terrified screaming.

Just like that, Zack became his friend.

_“I’m starting to feel that we could handle anything that comes our way.”_

Zack’s words are still ringing in his head when he closes his eyes, and Milo is trying not to feel too elated or get his hopes up right away (because adrenaline does funny things to people, Zack had even said it) - but he _really_ hopes the new guy sticks around and becomes his friend.

It was really nice, having Zack fall into step beside him while they walked between classes today, and he even ate lunch with him and Melissa at their table.

Zack had said he’d ‘see Milo tomorrow.’

But Milo has heard people tell him that they’d ‘see him later’, and then _don’t_ (or they do, but make sure they are far enough away to feel safe).

But Zack said he’d see Milo _tomorrow_.

Milo sighs and turns around to fluff his pillow before attempting to fall asleep again.

He hopes that ‘tomorrow’ will make a difference.

But he can’t count on it.

**+++**

* * *

 

+++

Milo wakes up the next morning to the shrill of their house’s fire-alarm, and a surprised shout from his dad because he burnt the pancakes _again,_ and when Milo makes his way into the room, the kitchen is set on fire _again._

When he eventually gets to the bus stop, Zack’s there waving at him.

Milo is thrown for a loop when Zack pats his shoulder twice before asking what happened, because he smells like ‘bad burnt toast’ (is there _good_ burnt toast?) and then remains by his side as they wait for the bus.

Just like yesterday.

No four-to-six-foot buffer zone.

Oh well. Zack will learn eventually.

But today, Zack takes the seat beside him in homeroom, in history... and then in math.

In science, Melissa looks at him in surprise (and maybe a little disbelief) when Zack follows Milo right to his seat and takes the stool next to him, like it has always been _his_ spot and that was the _obvious_ choice out of all the other perfectly safe seats in the room.

Even Melissa has always gotten her own table across from him (again, he doesn’t fault her - her grades are important to her and he respects that).

But still. It feels nice to have someone right beside him.

****  
Milo just hopes he doesn’t accidently set Zack on fire or something.


	2. Melissa is 'Egg-Cited' for Milo and His New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks, Melissa doesn't see the new kid going anywhere anytime soon - so it's time to crack some eggs in the name of Science.

_ Two weeks later... _

 

Melissa smiles when she sees Milo walking into science class with his new friend ( _ their _ new friend, she supposes) and overhears them talking about their weekend (something involving an ape of some kind, an arboretum and pistachios). 

 

She’s happy for Milo, really. In the years they’ve known each other she’s never seen him talk that easily with anyone other than her. 

 

While her and Milo have fun together and talk, they’ve always had more of a sibling relationship. Melissa kind of unofficially adopted him in the fourth grade (after tripping and screaming at his bully), and it’s been like that ever since.

 

Everyone knows she’s protective of Milo, so her turning around in her seat to call them out on being cowards when they duck under their stations to hide is no surprise to them or to the teacher - maybe a little to Zack, because he’s still new. 

 

Melissa hasn’t really hung around Zack much to know him too well, but Milo always seems happy with him, and if Milo likes him she’ll give him a chance. He  _ did _ stick around after that first day - and that was probably the  _ worst _ introduction to Milo and Murphy’s Law that anyone has ever gotten, so that’s  _ something _ .

 

+++

 

It was easier than she thought it would be, working and spending time with Zack  _ and _ Milo; and while the weekend was exhausting, it was also a ton of fun. She even found herself relaxing more than usual around Milo in these types of situations… probably because that weekend most of the misfortune seemed to be focused on the eggs - or Zack (which Melissa couldn’t help but to find  _ hilarious _ ).

 

That weekend was the longest time she got to spend with Milo-and-Zack, and she couldn’t help but to develop a bit of a fondness for the new kid. He was exceedingly patient with her bestie, and took every misfortune and accident in stride. Not many people do that (or  _ can _ ) - it’s kind of neat.

 

So she decides the night before their egg-drop test that she’ll encourage this friendship, and try to become good friends with Zack, too. Melissa’s not thinking it’s going to be hard, Zack kinda just… falls in step with them. Honestly, it feels like the three of them have always been friends - it’s kinda wierd, but also pretty awesome.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Zack greets her warmly the following morning and shouts out clock coordinates while hey rush through the treacherous hallway to class like he’s been doing it for years - Zack goes from being ‘Milo’s friend’ to being her friend, too.

 

Still, Melissa immediately volunteers herself for the ground crew for their test, because Milo’s looking like he wants to drop ‘Big Bertha’ with Zack, and Zack doesn’t even look like he’s worried about Milo being too close to their project (or about being on a three-story building with one of the two embodiments of  _ Murphy’s Law _ ).

 

_ That _ , or the kid has  _ no _ self-preservation instincts.

 

She teases them about not ruining her grade (okay, only  _ partially _ teasing. She’s pretty damn serious about her grades), before nearly skipping out to the landing site.

 

What? They’re pretty cute, and her bestie-for-life looks super happy and like he’s having a ton of fun.

 

How could she get in the way of that?

 

As Melissa watches the boys stand off to the side away from the other teams, happily going over their checklist, she can’t stop grinning up at her friends.

  
It seems that Zack moving into their town was a good thing, and she knows in a short time, she’ll be unable to picture her life without the  _ both _ of them in it.


	3. Milo's the Best Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo gets invited to the football game to cheer for the Geckos, and Melissa adopts one of his favorite players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is the type of character I really enjoy writing, so there will be more of her POVs than what was originally anticipated...

_ One month later... _

 

Milo closes the door behind him and leans back with a happy sigh. It was another awesome day at school with his friends, and he even got his teacher’s ‘okay’ to organize a class trip to the National History Museum! It’ll be great to show Zack the exhibits, and Melissa can help tell the story of their  _ last _ museum trip in the fourth grade while they complete the scavenger-hunt sheets he’s going to make as part of the required ‘homework’ assignment (he’s getting extra-credit for all of this… E.C. that he  _ definitely _ needs in the bank for future emergencies).

 

He taps his pencil on his chin in thought before quickly scribbling down more details and plans for the trip. 

 

They should have the new dinosaur exhibit open by then, Zack should like that. Milo remembers him talking about how awesome  _ Jurassic Park _ was, and how cool the velociraptors looked, but that the stegosaurus was his favorite.

 

Milo hums along to a song in his head as he sets aside his extra credit to get started on his math homework due tomorrow. He wanted to get everything done so he can go to his friend’s first football game.

 

A grin lights up his face just thinking about it. Zack wants  _ him _ to see his  _ first  _ football game! (Well, okay… he wanted Melissa to come too, but calamity and bad joo-joo doesn’t follow  _ her _ around everywhere).

 

_ “But it’s my  _ _ first game _ _ , guys...” _

 

Milo’s glad Mort caught up to them to tell him the good news. He could tell Melissa seemed a little skeptical, but Zack was pleased, and after he confirmed they were both going to be there, he jogged off to his house to get dinner before he had get ready for the game.

 

Milo checks the time and quickly finishes what he can of his math homework. He knows he’s not doing as good a job as he usually does, but he’s having a hard time concentrating (he’s just too excited! He misses getting to cheer the team on! And this time he has a friend on the team, too!). 

 

After an hour of that, Milo rushes down the stairs (only to trip on the rug and almost face-plant onto the landing) to eat dinner before Melissa arrived to take the bus with him to the game.

 

* * *

 

 

She knocks on the front door of the Murphy’s house at exactly 6 o’clock. After she says ‘hi’ to the Murphys, she follows Milo up to his room and waits for her babbling friend to dig out his old Gecko jersey. 

 

When he says something about the wave (and then  _ does _ it - solo, like a dork), she shakes her head fondly. She knew he was excited to go… but not  _ this _ excited. She hopes nothing happens to crush his enthusiasm, because this side of Milo is kinda nice. The last time he got  _ this  _ happy over something, it ended in disaster and he didn’t talk to  _ anyone _ for  _ two days _ . As much as people think (and herself, sometimes) that Milo is impervious to their actions and words, he’s truly not. She thinks Milo just handles it better, and doesn’t place too much thought into the negatives of everything.

 

With that in mind...

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you want to go to the game? ‘Cuz we could go to the empty pistachio factory and explore.” Melissa shows him the picture and wiggles her phone enticingly, but Milo barely spares it a glance.

 

“It’s Zack’s first game, and they’re gunna  _ lose! _ It’s going to be  _ great!” _ She stands and shakes her head as Milo cartwheels out of the room, cheering. 

 

The kid’s so full of energy, and he’s so excited to finally go to a football game… it’s a little upsetting how such a small, normal thing like getting to watch a lame, middle-school football game could seem so  _ special _ to Milo. 

 

Geez. I mean, the kid’s acting like it’s freaking  _ Christmas _ . 

 

She hopes she won’t have to give anyone a hard time if things go too far south, and that Zack won’t get upset when Milo’s cheering causes a llama to trample him or whatever. 

 

It’d  _ crush  _ her friend if Zack ended up mad at him, or changes his mind wanting Milo to be around so often. It’s happened before, unfortunately - but Milo hadn’t been this… attached, to them as he is to Zack.  But if the  _ Tigers _ are as good as everyone’s making them sound, Milo might actually catch a break this time.

 

He won’t be seeing Zack play at his best, but then Zack seemed to just want Milo and Melissa to  _ be _ there - and Milo just wanted to be able to support his friend, and see him play.

 

It was so adorable, but also a little heartbreaking.

 

As they take their seats at the bleachers and mostly everyone seems to be okay with him (although taking appropriate precautions), Melissa’s thinking things might actually go okay this time around.

 

Though she’s  _ still _ glad that they’re relatively close to the hospital.

 

You know… just in case.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, look! Zack’s going long! Zack, Zack he’s our man if he can’t do it -  _ look out! _ ”

 

He tries not to close his eyes and wince when Zack narrowly manages to avoid another catastrophe.

 

“That should count for  _ something _ .” Milo mumbles and frowns. He’s a little disappointed that the referee didn’t give that touchdown to them. Zack  _ did _ reach the end-zone before the flaming goalpost nearly fell on him. He knows that it was undoubtedly his fault that happened, and for a moment he’s worried Zack will regret asking him to come… even if his touchdown wouldn’t win them the game (because they were already so far behind) - it was still a good play that should have been noticed by everyone… 

 

But about five minutes later Milo catches Zack waving at them from the field, they share a thumbs up before Zack refocuses on the game when the ref blows the whistle. Milo smiles, a little relieved.

 

So Zack’s not regretting asking him to watch his game.

 

That’s good.

 

Nodding along to whatever Melissa is saying about the other team, Milo tries to hold onto that particular thought while ignoring those of his schoolmates that voicing  _ their _ thoughts regarding his presence at this game.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Melissa can’t help but to find this all a little (okay a  _ lot _ ) funny, and sarcastically lists all the ways the Geckos  _ could _ still possibly win - she’s pretty sure Milo’s not paying attention, and she’s about to tease him about it, but then  _ Bradley  _ cuts in. 

 

“ _ Yeah! _ Who would’ve guessed the game would be  _ ruined _ ? Color me surprised.  _ Hmmm. _ What’s the  _ one thing _ that’s different at this game?”

 

Melissa holds her breath, hoping that the others don’t start following Bradley's lead. She doesn’t want Milo to leave, because she knows he won’t come to other games anyways - unless they are already anticipating losing horrendously again - she wishes that Bradley would just keep his damn mouth shut. Honestly, like Milo doesn’t already feel bad -

 

“I don’t know, I’m not usually here!” 

 

Ha! The stupefied look on Bradley’s face before he face-palms was kinda funny. Sometimes Milo’s inability to pick up on sarcasm is a godsend - otherwise he’d probably feel a lot worse (or maybe be less of an optimist and  _ that _ wouldn’t be good at  _ all _ ).

 

Melissa thinks  _ she’s _ more excited than  _ Milo _ when they all realize a way for Murphy’s Law to  _ help _ the team.

 

Okay. Maybe ‘giddily plotting’ is a better descriptor - Melissa  _ loves _ plotting, especially if it’s just a tad-bit ‘not good’ (that’s half the fun, honestly); and it looks like Milo’s pretty on-board with it too. He’s seeming a little bit more determined now than excited, though, when he slaps his entire monthly allowance on the counter and demands the enemy’s merchandise.

 

She’s proud of Milo - though she wonders how much of this is for the team (and Zack), and how much of this finding a way to convince the student body and faculty to allow him to come to more football games. To somehow prove to others that Murphy’s Law isn’t  _ all _ bad.

 

After she helps Milo get his ‘Tiger merchandise’ together, she returns to their spot in the home team’s bleachers. When the team comes back from half-time, Melissa looks out over the field and frowns curiously when she catches Zack looking around the bleachers before landing on her. He waves at her, but it’s a little unenthusiastic - so he’s wondering where Milo went then. 

 

That’s a good sign, right?

 

She smirks when Zack sneaks away from the team huddle and approaches her.

 

“Where’s Milo? He’s okay, right?” Melissa bites her lip and scowls when she catches Zack hesitantly look over to where all the other students are sitting (and some of their families), eyes landing on Bradley. So he’s recognized it too... good to know.

 

“Milo’s great, actually. He’s over with the  _ Tiger’s _ cheerleaders.” Melissa tries not to look too smug at how cutely confused Zack looks when he blinks in surprise before spinning around. She has to bite her lip to stifle a manic grin when his jaw drops, the game had already re-started and they were up six more points (oh, and Milo was waving pom poms before jumping into the girl’s dance routine like a pro).

 

“Wow…”

 

“Yup.”

 

“He went all-out, didn’t he?”

 

Ah. So he admires her work. Point for Zack.

 

“If this goes well, maybe the team won’t mind him coming to the games more often.” She tries to sound smug and a little disinterested (she’s always gotta play it cool), but Zack’s excited voice jars her.

 

“Really?! So you and Milo can come to more of my games?”

 

Melissa blinks, a little taken aback at the excited and hopeful smile on his face - how it seems to light up a little, pleased with the apparent news.

 

Well. That’s new data. 

 

Oh damn. Zack looks like a puppy. 

 

A sweaty, stinky and muddy puppy - but a puppy all the same.

 

“Maybe. You should get back to the team, Coach looks like he’s calling for you.”

 

Melissa shares a grin with Zack before he jogs off towards the field, the coach calling a time-out to put him in.

 

Damn. That new kid is growing on her.

 

She just might have to adopt him, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Overall, the night ended up being a pretty big success, and Milo seems to be in good spirits - probably because he was able to change the crowd’s perception of him in only forty-five minutes… though to be honest, she’s still unsure if tonight will be enough to change their minds (like hell she’s going to tell  _ Milo _ that). 

 

When Zack comes into The Murphy Suite at the hospital to visit Milo, he brings the entire football team with him, and gives Milo the  _ game ball _ \- Melissa saw her homeboy light up, and as she watched their new friend hand her bestie the football, she couldn’t fight the smile off her face.

 

Yea. Milo’s not gunna forget this day for a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday, Melissa finds out from Mort that it was  _ Zack’s _ idea to give Milo the game ball… and that they  _ all _ should go see him in the hospital (apparently it wasn’t a hard sell with the team in high spirits, but still).

  
Melissa couldn’t help but to fall a little bit in love with the new kid after that.


	4. Facing Your Fears Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo learns something new about his friend Zack
> 
> Zack learns something new about himself.

Milo stands beside Melissa and frowns. Zack was… acting a little off. His voice was a little high and wheezy, and he was kind of fidgeting.

 

“Zack…” Melissa speaks carefully, “are you by-chance claustro -”

 

“Not claustrophobic, just claustro- _ avoidant _ . I avoid enclosed spaces when possible.”

 

“That’s probably  _ not _ possible right now.” Melissa mumbles, and Milo meets her eyes for a moment before turning to look back at Zack rubbing his arms and looking pretty scared as he wearily glances up at Milo from the floor of the car, verbally and non-verbally asking for a distraction.

 

Milo wants to help, so he does his best at a distraction - good thing he’s prepared for any eventuality. 

 

When the random tap-dance didn’t work, he pulls out his French posters and his accordion. 

 

It seems to work for a moment, and although Zack still looks weary (and confused), it doesn’t look like he’s going to lose his breakfast anymore (or pass out on them). 

 

Once he deems Zack good-to-go, Milo takes out his all-purpose key and gets them out of the car.

 

When he walks over to investigate a bone, Zack trails behind and keeps close, comically freaking out about ‘chicken fatalities underground’.

 

Now, it’s not like he  _ enjoys _ Zack being a scared, but the way he scoots closer as if he expects Milo to protect him... It kinda makes him happy, having someone depend on him - even if it’s from something intangible. It’s a feeling and thought he’s never had before, to be honest.

 

Everyone usually feels like they have to take care of and protect  _ him _ , and who would go to  _ Milo  _ _ Murphy _ to feel  _ safe _ .

 

Zack, apparently. 

 

Milo kinda thinks his friend isn’t very practical in this regard… and maybe a little crazy, too - but he’s not going to tell him that, and Melissa just looks a little amused at the situation (so she probably won’t break it to him, either).

 

* * *

 

 

When they meet ‘The Undergrounders’ and agree to follow them to their settlement, Zack looks like he can’t get there fast enough. 

 

Melissa looks back at him with a slightly concerned look - he nods with a small smile as one of the men, Scott, slings an arm around his shoulders. He watches as Melissa turns back around and hurries to walk beside Zack. 

 

Good. Milo doesn’t want to be too close to everyone because, well - reasons. But he doesn’t want Zack alone up there with these strangers, especially when he’s still kinda… off. Even though the people seem pretty nice, it’s always good to be careful.

 

Once they get to the ‘settlement’, Milo and Melissa fall back as Zack shuffles forward faster, but still seems to curl into himself. Milo tries to act as usual, and it’s not hard for him to be positive about the situation - but it’s also kinda hard not to call attention to Zack’s fear… though distractions seem to be working well enough for his friend so far. 

 

He knows Zack will be fine, everything always works out eventually.

 

As they run after Diogee, Zack’s far ahead (all that football, he’s gotten pretty fast). Melissa trips, and Milo hears Zack skid to a stop and take a few steps towards them as he helps Mel up.

 

There’s a crumbling from above them, and Milo catches a freaked expression on Zack’s face before he’s running  _ towards _ them as they get buried under a pile of rubble.

 

“Nooo! Melissa! Milo…” 

 

He groans as he pushes himself up and hears Melissa mutter a curse under her breath. 

 

At first, Milo’s more concerned with convincing Zack that they’re okay (because he sounds like he’s going to cry), and while he thinks it’s kinda sweet that Zack’s so worried about them, he’s gotta find his flashlight…

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Nooo! Melissa! Milo…” Zack’s voice shakes at the end, and he swallows against the thickness rising in his throat. “Are you guys okay?” He calls out weakly. It’s easier to fight the panic when he hears that they are both okay… for now. 

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud crack and then the sound of something being crushed. 

 

“What was that?!” Zack hates the fear in his voice as it makes a high-pitched wheezing sound in his chest, but he’s  _ freaked _ . Two of the best friends he’s ever had...  _ ever, _ are buried and could  _ die _ .

 

It doesn’t help when  _ Milo’s _ voice sounds… uncertain.

 

“Hmm… okay, maaaybe you can worry a  _ little _ bit.”

 

Ohgodohgodohgod… what is he going to do?! He has to do  _ something _ , because it doesn't sound like Milo is able to do anything at the moment - 

 

Oh. But at least he has a plan.

 

One that Zack  _ really _ doesn’t like. Like… at  _ all _ . 

 

Zack kneels down to check out the small space and bites his lip, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

 

He already knows what he’s going to do before he even volunteers himself.

 

There’s really no other option.

 

“I can fit… I think.”

 

“But Zack, you’re claustro-avoidant, are you  _ sure _ you wanna do this?”

 

“No. I’m sure I _don’t_ wanna do this - but you guys _need_ _me_.” As Zack’s telling her this, he’s able to muster up the courage to start crawling, but a few seconds in, the light goes out and panic starts to grip him again.

 

Then he hears Milo’s voice. His slight ‘lisp’ a bit more prominent when he’s excited.

 

“You can  _ do this _ . Think of how you’ve faced down wolves and survived an alien abduction - and that’s just since we’ve met! I’m sure you’ve done  _ lots _ of stuff before that.” As Milo’s attempting to encourage him (okay it’s working a  _ little _ bit). 

 

“Nope! Never did anything!” His voice squeaks, but at the thought of his life before Milo and Melissa gets him to move a little faster despite his fear - he doesn’t want to lose them. 

 

Zack shimmies forward a few more feet until he finally sees the rock he’s supposed to push free.

 

“...What if this rock is all that’s holding this up.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that it’ll all work out.”

 

Zack lifts his head up and almost smacks it on the rocks above him as he squeaks incredulously. “How do  _ you _ know?” He’s a lot less afraid now, and maybe a bit more surprised at Milo’s optimism… 

 

His friend’s either super brave or incredibly clueless.

 

“Because it has so far!” Milo’s cheerfully positive voice echoes slightly off the rocks around them, and he can hear the shuffle of his friends on the other side of the boulder between them.

 

He hears Melissa mumble sarcastically, “Relatively speaking,” and bites his lip, takes a deep breath, and then starts counting down before pushing his weight against the boulder.

 

Once it’s pushed free, Zack quickly backs out of the small tunnel, hoping the other two are right behind him. 

 

And he was  _ right _ . Just as Melissa is safe, the entire thing not only  _ collapses _ , but  _ more _ rocks fall from above, heavy enough to crush the rocks that were originally there. Zack’s shivers at the thought of what almost happened to his friends, and he catches Melissa shiver slightly too, once she notices how close she was to being a Melissa-shaped pancake. 

 

Milo just looks pleased... although Zack doesn’t know  _ why _ .

 

“Well. It held long enough.”

 

If Zack wasn’t stupidly relieved that Milo was  _ alive _ , he’d smack his best buddy right now.

 

“You  _ totally _ saved us!” Melissa enthuses, sounding a pleasantly surprised.

 

He doesn’t blame her. Zack’s a bit surprised at himself, honestly.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

Aaaand in just a few minutes, they’re all already back in danger, careening down through the tunnels in an old, broken-down train car. After Milo’s unable to hit the railroad switch for the tracks, Zack yanks him back into the car in the nick of time and he keeps one hand attached to Milo’s arm, because he almost lost the idiot  _ again _ . 

 

Once they start free-falling, Zack’s kinda glad that everyone else is yelling, so no one hears his squeak when Milo wraps his arms around him, and Zack has half a second to throw his own arms around Milo’s neck before they start free-falling - and for the first time since they met, he hears  _ Milo _ screaming (he doesn’t blame him, he’s pretty certain they just  _ might _ die this time).

 

They don’t (surprisingly), and Zack’s pretty sure they have Murphy’s Law to thank for that, because there’s  _ no way _ all of them should’ve been able to survive this unscathed. 

 

Milo helps him off the floor of the car when they (oh, look) miraculously crash through the wall of the museum. When they step out, Zack can’t help but feel a little extra giddy from the residual adrenaline.

 

The rest of the day is a little dull after their overwhelming afternoon, and Zack kinda wants to go home and freak out in the privacy of his own bedroom...

 

But for now, while they’re finishing up their museum tour and their worksheets, Zack’s doing alright.

 

And if he happens to stand a little closer to each of them in turns for the rest of the afternoon, well… he hopes they don’t notice.

 

* * *

 

 

Milo looks down to his left and notices Zack’s hand trembling slightly. His friend  _ sounds _ fine, and he’s currently grinning at something snarky Melissa just said… so it’s probably just residual adrenaline.

 

But still… Milo frowns as he glances back down at Zack’s hand before he stuffs it back into his pocket. 

 

“ - Don’t you think so, Milo?”

 

Melissa’s voice startles him, and Milo quickly looks up to see her and Zack looking at him expectantly. 

 

“Uh… do I think what?”

 

Milo gets filled in on their conversation, and then the rest of the day Milo does his best to distract Zack, along with Melissa (who seemed to have noticed something was still bugging Zack, too). 

 

He smiles when she loops her arm through one of Zack’s and steers him away from the ‘Cave Exhibit’ before he notices, pretty much dragging the other boy with her down a different hallway. 

  
Milo grins knowingly when he catches the wink Melissa throws him over her shoulder. With Melissa distracting Zack for the moment, Milo hurries through the ‘Cave Life’ exhibit and gets all the answers they need for their worksheets. The sooner he does, the sooner he can get back to his friends.


	5. I'm feeling... like pizza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Melissa plots, and Zack just wants to enjoy his pizza.

“Well. That was a surprise.”

 

Zack turns to look at the red head quizzically after picking up their pizza order. “What was a surprise? And can you grab some extra napkins?”

 

“Sure, sure.” Melissa agrees absently while turning around and… taking the entire dispenser. 

 

Probably a good call. 

 

“And I mean Milo crushing on Amanda.” She continues, and Zack raises his eyebrows at that, looking at Melissa in surprise when she finally appears beside him with a pitcher of soda in one hand and the napkin dispenser tucked underneath her opposite arm.

 

“... I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Zack deadpans, only to have Melissa roll her eyes at him. He frowns pensively in response, and since they are quickly approaching their booth, she tries to slow their stride, prompting him to match her pace.

 

“Seriously? Zack… comm _ on _ .”

 

Zack recalls their night so far and can’t hold back a wince.

 

Okay.  _ Maybe _ he knows what she’s hinting at. 

 

“... opposites attract?”

 

“That’s just dumb.”

 

Zack blinks in surprise at the frustration in her tone, and takes a moment to regard his fiery, red-headed friend and notices the way she’s looking at the subjects of their conversation. 

 

Immediately it all clicks.

 

Ah.

 

“Hey.” He nudges her arm gently, just enough to draw her attention. 

 

“Mel.” 

 

She quickly looks over at him, her eyebrows slightly raised (probably at the nickname. He’s only ever called her that in his head). 

 

“We’ll talk about it later… okay?” Zack smiles knowingly as he observes Melissa eyeing their table again. They’re close enough to be noticed now, and Milo looks as happy as ever - already getting out of his seat to help them, and Amanda’s looking to be fondly exasperated and a little relieved. 

 

“Got extra napkins!” Melissa declares enthusiastically, previously semi-hostile mood completely evaporated within half a second.

 

Zack’s come to regard Melissa as more of a friend since the derailed museum visit, but the girl still scares him.

 

“Good thinking.” Amanda moves over and Zack startles when he feels a gentle tug on the pizza boxes in his hands as Milo appears in front of him.

 

“Oh. Thanks, buddy.” Zack gives him a baffled look, but surrenders the pies. It’s not like he was struggling with the two five-pound pizzas. The table was like, five-ish paces away.

 

“No problem.” Milo smiles at him, an excited gleam in his eye before turning to go back to their booth. 

 

Zack doesn’t see much of Milo’s face after he turns around, but he catches the hesitation in his step and the slight downturn of his lips on his profile for a brief moment before the look is gone and Milo moves to set the pizzas in front of the girls before sliding back into his seat -

 

Ah. He sees what his friend was trying to do there.

 

“Oh, Milo - we need plates.” Amanda observes kindly after looking at the table and noticing that they don’t have any.

 

Zack’s already turning away, “No worries, I got it.” 

 

Before he turns he shoots his  _ other _ friend a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

 

She just innocently smiles back at him from her seat beside the female brunette, and Zack holds his eyeroll until he’s turned completely away from them.

 

“Oh. Thank you, Zack!” Milo calls after him. He waves dismissively over his shoulder and makes his way through the parlour for the paper plates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Milo doesn’t miss the exchange between his two friends, though he doesn’t quite know what he missed. Maybe they are secretly teasing him about his crush on their classmate? Probably. Milo doesn’t really have crushes that often. He had one on Melissa for a few months not long after they met, and then on Sally in sixth grade... 

 

He tries not to reveal his crushes, or openly act on them, because the last few times had ended in disaster. 

 

Heck. This one almost  _ did _ , but despite some setbacks (okay, a  _ lot _ of setbacks), the night’s turning out pretty good so far.

 

Though he kind of wanted to sit next to Amanda.

 

But shortly after he sits back down, he almost spills his soda on his lap, so it was  _ probably _ good to be sitting  _ across _ from Amanda; there’s less of a chance to ruin her pretty dress (and it  _ is _ very pretty) if he sits across from her.

 

“Alright gang, I’ve got the plates.” Melissa smirks and takes the paper plates from Zack.

 

“Got some forks and knives, too.” Zack says absentmindedly as he takes his seat beside him and drops a makeshift napkin wrap onto the pizza box’s lid. 

 

There’s a brief pause, and Milo misses whatever look the girls have on their faces to make Zack’s face fall like that.

 

“Plastic.  _ Plastic _ knives.” Zack deadpans, his expression unimpressed and a slight, annoyed edge to his voice. 

 

Oh. 

 

Milo sheepishly looks across at the girls (mostly at Amanda to gouge her level of tolerance) but they are both already digging into the pizza boxes and shaking their heads (fondly, he hopes).

 

After a minute or two of silence, Amanda breaks it by sighing happily, “I love the way this place cuts their pieces. They really pay attention to symmetry.” 

 

Milo gingerly lifts the lid to the box in front of him and Amanda and raises his eyebrows. “Wow. they really  _ are _ symmetrical.” Milo looks up at Amanda across from him and smiles back at her.

 

“Is  _ that _ why this is your favorite pizza place?”

 

Melissa sounds amused, and Milo tries to hide his own amusement.

 

“Maybe.”

 

The conversation is light around the table after that. The girls start talking about one of the classes they have together and Milo listens intently. 

 

That is, until he gets distracted by a sound coming from his left. 

 

Milo leans over his plate a little to take a bite of his pizza as he covertly looks over at his friend.

 

It’s a quiet noise, and if he wasn’t sitting right next to Zack, he wouldn’t have heard it. Milo swallows his bite of pizza and holds his breath, eyes staring unseeingly at his slice in front of him to see if he wasn’t hallucinating or -

 

Yup. There’s that sound again.

 

That ‘sound’ is Zack  _ humming _ . 

 

Milo tries not to let on that he’s heard, because he doesn’t want to embarrass his friend, since it seems like Zack’s aware of it, and trying not to do it (if the way the sound is near-silent and cuts off abruptly for patches of seconds before it seems to slip out again if any indication).

 

He huffs a laugh under his breath when he realizes that Zack’s more focused on enjoying his pizza than participating in their conversation, and that he’s enjoying it so much so, that he’s off in la-la-land.

 

It reminds Milo of a five-year-old he saw at the park last weekend; humming a happy tune, swinging his short, stubby legs back and forth while enjoying an ice cream cone.

 

Milo pictures a five-year-old Zack instead of the boy, and replaces the ice cream with a pizza slice - and when real-Zack hums a three-beat tune (a couple notes from the opera they just came from)... Milo has the sudden urge to hug and squeeze him like his favorite stuffed animal, and that happy-and-excited feeling he gets when he’s fanning over Dr. Zone with Sara starts to bubble up and -

 

“Ahem...  _ boys _ .” 

 

Both of them jerk to attention and stare at Amanda with surprised (frightened) eyes. Milo feels his face warm and for some reason he has the distinct feeling of being ‘caught’. 

 

Melissa just looks smugly amused... but then she always kind of looks like that. Milo thinks it’s her default setting, actually.

 

“Uh. Oh. Ehm.” Milo fidgets with his cast under the table, and quickly stops when he feels a gentle tap on his knee from Zack. His heart skips nervously and he scrambles to save face in front of his crush.

 

“Sorry, Amanda… you were saying?” He winces at how high his voice got there at the end, nerves getting the better of him.

 

“Nothing. You two were just quiet.” Melissa states, before taking a sip from her soda a curious look on her face.

 

“Just enjoyin’ the pizza.” Zack says happy and nonplussed from beside him, and Milo nods along, feeling a little stupid and kind of feels like his brain is rebooting, and if he says anything before it fully comes back on-line it’ll be disastrous (embarrassing).

 

Where’s ‘Murphy’s Law’ when you need it? Seriously. He wants a refund.

 

Whatever Zack follows that statement with was the right thing to say to appease the girls, because Amanda goes on to enthusiastically agree with Zack, mentioning something about how the ingredients are fresh and the pizza is always cooked and made the exact same way every time, so it’s  _ always _ good - Milo smiles and almost sighs, because he thinks it’s cute when she rambles like that with her spanish accent.

 

From his left, Zack just nods and hums an affirmative before taking another slice of pizza. Choosing to eat this one with his hands. 

 

Milo turns to regard his friend and feels himself smile fondly at him before turning his attention back to Amanda and starts up a new topic to talk about. He doesn’t realize that it’s been mostly him and Amanda talking for the past five minutes until Melissa’s voice breaks through.

 

“Welcome back, Zack! Enjoy your trip to pizza-land?” Melissa drawled teasingly, and Milo can’t help but grin (and it looks like Amanda’s pretty amused, too).

 

“Yes. Yes I did. Thank you for asking.” Zack responds, jokingly serious, a haughty expression on his face that makes the rest of the table (him included) roll their eyes at him fondly.

 

When he surprises a laugh out of Amanda after he almost succumbs to another blunder - courtesy of Murphy’s Law - Milo counts the night as a win.

 

Later that night, when he is ‘aw-ing’ and ‘coo-ing’ at something super-cute that Diogee did - wrapping up the dog in his arms and squeezing Diogee to his chest - Milo has the odd feeling of dejavu.

  
He spares it a brief moment of consideration before shrugging it off and setting Diogee down when he starts squirming to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just layin' the groundwork here.
> 
> Also every other fic so far obsesses over Milo's cuteness, but Zack's pretty darn adorable too. :)


	6. Lunch Confessions and Study Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack can do the math, and knows when Milo's having a bad day, and he's determined to help his friend fix his problem - wether Milo likes it or not.
> 
> He does.

“Hey buddy, how was your math test?”

 

Milo flinches in surprise when he hears Zack’s voice break through his thoughts (about how badly he did on said test) and tries to resist the urge to scoot away on the seat to give Zack more ‘buffer zone’ like he is used to doing with Melissa, because the last time he did, he  _ fell off the seat _ , because as usual these days, he sits himself at the far side of the bench - and regardless of all the other (safer) places to sit (no one else dares to sit at what’s dubbed ‘The Murphy Table’), Zack sits  _ right next to him _ . 

 

As in nearly  _ shoulder-to-shoulder _ . Like, a foot between them - or  _ half _ a foot.

 

About three months into his friendship with Zack, and he’s still wondering when the guy will catch on (how many times does Murphy’s Law have to dump his food on him before he gets the hint?).

 

“Yup. It wasn’t as hard as I thought it’d be.” Milo chirps with a smile before shoveling a spoonful of mash-potatoes into his mouth. After he swallows, he’s about to ask how Zack’s Spanish class went, but when he gets no immediate answer from his African-American friend, he turns to ask if  _ he’s _ okay, and is instead greeted with an unimpressed look.

 

_ “Wow. Zack’s pretty good at those.” _

 

Milo blinks. 

 

“What?”

 

Zack sighs and sets down his spoonful of mashed potatoes. 

 

“Dude. No offense, but you aren’t a very convincing liar.” 

 

Milo’s about to protest, taking minor offense, but he regards Zack for a moment more; seeing the real concern and friendly interest on his face... then promptly feels the fight bleed out of him through a long, defeated sigh.

 

“Well, okay. It  _ could _ have gone better.” Milo straightens, having been hunched over in his seat and turns a little more in his seat towards Zack when he sees an expectant and open expression on his face.

 

“It’s just…” Milo hesitates, but with a nod of encouragement from his newest friend, he continues, “math’s never really been my  _ best _ subject, but I’ve never been this  _ bad _ at it. I thought it was just a fluke last test, but then I didn’t do well on this one, either.” Zack’s deep, brown eyes are full of understanding, and Milo turns back towards his food to avoid them, keeping his head down while he pushes his peas around his lunch tray sheepishly.

 

“What was different about the last two tests? Was there one type of problem in particular that you didn’t do well on?”

 

Milo shakes his head and can’t help but to feel embarrassed as he struggles to respond and frowns down at his lunch. He wants to not talk about this. He doesn’t like to dwell on the negatives or to complain. No one needs to hear him whine about classwork or anything else for that matter. 

 

The thing is, it’s not really the math test (that’s just kinda the icing on the cake) - but he’s been having a little more trouble with ‘Murphy’s Law’ than usual. Usually he’s pretty good at making the best of things, but sometimes when he really hopes that nothing  _ will _ happen, and it  _ does _ … he can’t help but feel a little frustration. 

 

Normally by now, he’d have successfully moved onto another topic for conversation, or preferably, listen to Zack tell him about something funny that happened at football practice last night -

 

Milo’s breath hitches in his chest and he tenses up at the unexpected hand dropped on his shoulder.

 

“Hey.”

 

The movement of his head as it turns to look at Zack is an entirely involuntary reaction, and he hopes he doesn’t look stupid, because his friend is grinning at him.

 

“Why don’t we go to the math lab after school? Or the library? I can help you with math, it’s my favorite subject.” 

 

Thankfully, Zack takes back his hand and Milo can breathe again. He is not used to people touching him casually; and Zack’s been doing it more often lately. 

 

“Honestly, I kinda need help studying for my Spanish test next Friday. After we work through whatever you’re stuck on in math, you can help me go through my vocabulary flashcards!” Zack sounds excited about this, (for whatever reason), and Milo can barely offer a token protest because his throat is a little tight.

 

Okay. Maybe he was a bit overly stressed out, he hasn’t had the best month school-wise, (Murphy’s Law kinda ruined some things for him lately), and the whole ‘math’ thing was kinda just the icing on top of it.

 

“Are… are you sure? I don’t want to be an inconvenience or anything, and I can’t guarantee that ‘Murphy’s Law’ won’t interrupt our studying. I’d rather you not fall behind in school along with me…” Milo lets his sentence trail off because he can’t finish due to the intense look on Zack’s face causing a tightness in his chest.

 

“Milo. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t sure. You are my friend, and I want to help you - I’m well aware of ‘Murphy’s Law’, I  _ have _ been paying attention these last three months, you know.” Zack’s smirking at the end of his defense, and if he didn’t have a kind face, Milo might have thought he was being passive aggressive; but that just wasn’t Zack.

 

Already, Milo’s starting to feel a bit better; he feels the tense muscles in his back and shoulders relax and he gives his friend a teasing smile of his own, “Weeeeeell… I  _ guess _ so. If you are  _ really, really _ sure… I’d appreciate the help.” Milo pauses for a moment, and in a sincere voice, continues, happily adding “… and the company.” 

 

Milo found it easy to hold his smile when seeing the stunned look on his friend’s face, his mouth open like he’s about to say something - then Zack grins back, and Milo feels light and happy. All his previous melancholy mood erased. 

 

It’s pretty amazing, how just one person taking an interest can make all the difference. 

 

“Anytime, buddy.”

 

They eat their lukewarm meals and chat about nothing important until the lunch bell rings.

 

“I’ll meet you in front of the math lab after school, okay?” Zack says while throwing away the rest of his food. Milo steps up beside him and does the same but he cringes at the thought of going into the math lab on campus.

 

“Uhh… about that… it might better for us to go to the library.” Milo can’t help but grin at Zack’s face - caught between confusion and protest (like he doesn’t know exactly what reaction he should have, because he doesn’t have enough data yet). Zack’s extremely expressive, and Milo likes it, because it’s easy to read him.

 

“Less electronics.” Milo quickly explains, “I’m not ‘banned’ from it or anything.” There’s laughter in his voice, because Zack looks like the wind was taken out of his sails. Starting to get all worked up over nothing.

 

“Oh.” Zack blinks, “Well, the library it is, then.” The warning bell rings, interrupting Zack. 

 

“Walk halfway?” They don’t have any classes together on Tuesdays and Thursdays after lunch, but Zack always asks to walk with him.

 

Milo grins at his friend, holding onto his backpack straps. 

 

“Always.” Then, with a sudden burst of energy, Milo does an about face, and declares emphatically to no one (okay, to  _ Zack _ ), “Now… to class!”

 

As he leads the march out of the lunchroom, he hears a huff of an exasperated breath, and the squeak of Zack’s sneakers on the linoleum floor as he trails along behind him.

 

Milo doesn’t find it difficult to keep his spirits high for the rest of the school day. Not even Mrs. Stark yelling at him when he accidentally knocks the globe off her desk, spilling her coffee all over what was supposed to be their newest essay assignments.

 

Now they’ll have to wait until Thursday.

 

What a shame.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The study session in the library didn’t go  _ nearly _ as bad as Milo probably thought it would. 

 

Sure, he tripped over a cord, shutting off the power to the library catalog system, and sure, he  _ also _ knocked over a bookshelf, but it was a small one and did very minimal damage. But after setting Milo up with a few practice problems, Zack had picked up the scattered books and re-shelved them fairly quickly - well, he had to argue with Milo first, but his logic won in the end.

 

_ “I’m gunna have to wait until you finish those problems anyways, might as well be productive. When I’m done, you’ll be done, and then we can review - so stop arguing. You know I’m right.” _

 

Oh. The frown on Milo’s face looked a lot like that of a petulant five-year-old. It was kinda funny.

 

The results of the study session proved to be a positive one, and a week later, when Milo came back with the results of his make-up exam, a bright smile on his face and another weight off his shoulders… well….

  
Zack’s extremely glad he was able to help his friend.


End file.
